Heaven Lovers
by Ryosaku90
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno had met again after so many years apart after Ryoma died. Now that they're happily reunited what will happen to them. Prequel to Heaven Love. WARNING: You won't understand if you don't read Heaven's Love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: prequel to Heaven Love. You guys won't understand if you don't read Heaven Love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT.  
**

* * *

After meeting at Seigaku again, Ryoma and Sakuno started spending time together. They both talked about their life on Earth. Mostly Ryoma's story was much more interesting.

"Are you going to tell Ryota-kun that you are really his father from the past life?" Sakuno had asked. They were up at the roof top during lunch. It has been 3 years since they both had me again but that question had been bothering her.

"No."

"Why? Is it because it'll scare him?" Sakuno asked.

"As always you always know what my answers going to be." Ryoma smiled. Yes, they both had started dating again. Immediately after they both founded each other. Ryoma pulled Sakuno closer and put her head on his chest.

"I want to see them again. I miss them." Sakuno said.

"I'll take you to see them tomorrow."

"Really?" Sakuno pulled away from him and looked at him.

"Ah."

"Arigatou."

"I'll wait for you at our old house from our past life at 10 tomorrow."

"H-hai!"

* * *

Ryoma return home after spending some time with Sakuno and seeing her safe inside her house. Ryoma went up to Ryota his 'father' and said, "Ne."

"What is it?" Ryota was inside the living room reading through old magazines.

"Tomorrow I'm going to introduce you all to my girl."

"You have a girlfriend?" His 'mother' said. She was inside the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hn."

"You know Ryoma you look just like your father's father."

"I know you guys name me after him."

"How did you know?" Ryota asked.

"Family album." Ryoma replied. " But I like that name." Ryoma smirk at his son and his wife before going upstairs to his room.

* * *

Sakuno quickly got dress and went to the living room the next day. She waited until 9:30 to set out She was so excited that she didn't want to eat breakfast.

"Sakuno. Come and eat your breakfast." Her 'Father' said.

"D-demo, I'm so excited."

"You know you looked like my deceased niece." He said.

"Deceased niece? She's named after me right?"

"How did you know?"

"I'll tell you some other time." Sakuno smiled. Soon the door bell rang. Sakuno quickly went to open the door. She opened it and saw an old woman wearing purple sweats standing there.

"Ano... May I help you?" Sakuno asked.

"Sakuno?" The woman said.

"Eh?"

"Who is it?" Sakuno's father came.

"Hiyato?"

"Mother?"

"Eh? Tou-san who is this?"

"This is your Oba-chan. Sumire Ryuzaki." Sakuno's father replied.

"Nice to finally met you Oba-chan." Sakuno bowed. "Please come in."

"Sakuno don't you have to met someone?"

"Ah, that's right. I want to stay to chat with you Oba-chan demo I have an appointment with someone." Sakuno said sadly to her grandmother.

"It's alright dear." Her grandmother replied. "Go, don't keep them waiting."

"Arigatou." Sakuno bowed and left.

"Now, what brings you here kaa-san?"

* * *

"Ryoma!" Sakuno ran towards her boyfriend who was waiting for her near a pole in front of their old house. It still look new and still look the same when Ryoma died in his past life.

He was sipping his ponta when his girlfriend called him. "You're late."

"G-Gomenasai!" Sakuno bowed.

"Hn. Let's go." Ryoma held her hand. They walked towards the train station and waited. They didn't know that a group of people were staring at them until-

"Hey isn't that Sakuno Ryuzaki the famous singer?" They heard a boy said to his friend. Rumors about the two famous stars that died spread around very quickly. It became a huge factor since there were many fans that supported the two. Until now there were still many fans that never gave up being their fan. Even though they both had passed away. Although none had none that they both had been reborn (Except for Ryoma and Sakuno of course).

"How could that be Sakuno Ryuzaki died because of a heart disease." One of his friends said.

"Wait isn't that Ryoma Echizen the famouse tennis star?" A girl said.

"And how could that be, Ryoma Echizen died because of a car accident." The same boy that replied to his guy friend replied.

Sakuno and Ryoma quickly walked out of the station. Once they're near the Echizen's Residence, Sakuno and Ryoma looked at each other and start laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. This is the continuation of Heaven Love. Once again, if you readers don't understand this please I suggest you all go and read Heaven Love. You all will get a clear understanding. Please review as you go out. Even if you all don't like it review please.**


	2. Author's note

**Minna-san I'll be on hold for awhile since school had started. I'm very sorry. **

**This doesn't mean that I'll stop, it's just that school had started and so I will be taking a break from writing.  
**

**Please don't take it the wrong way. I promise I will update as soon as possible!**

**Although, I'll be taking a break wish me luck and review my stories. Thank you.  
**


End file.
